That Buscus next door (TOBUSCUS X OC FANFIC)
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: When 25 year old Brooke Rodgers moves to LA, she never expects to find herself living next door to the one and only TOBUSCUS! Becoming friends with the famous Youtuber, Brooke finds herself falling for the heely-wearing American. I do not own TOBUSCUS or Gryphon or any other famous youtubers that are mentioned in this fanfic. I only own Brooke Rodgers. :p PEACE OFF!
1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Another fanfic i will never finish! I dont know, maybe I might? Who knows? Oh well! This is a TOBUSCUS FANFIC! ****_(Ermagerd! ^^)_**** I couldnt help myself so...ENJOY! **

**I do not own TOBUSCUS or Gryphon or any other youtubers that appear in this fanfic. **

**I only own Brooke Rodgers (my OC)**

**Roll the next clip Stephen!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nora POV**

I unlocked the door and walked into my new house. I smiled excitedly. I had just moved to the USA. I had grown up in the UK. Got all of my qualifications and became a vet. I love animals. Especially dogs, I love them! This also reminds me also that tomorrow I have to go and pick up my dog! I have a Harlequin Great Dane called Oreo and he is the biggest softy ever. I sent him to the USA six months in advance because pets have to stay in kennels for six months in case they have rabies or something like that.

I've moved to LA. It's something I've wanted to for a while now and I am so happy that I have finally done it! I love warm weather and you don't really get it in England. But also it would be kind of cool if I saw a favourite famous Youtuber of mine. Tobuscus! He is one of my top favourites. I also love others like Pewdiepie, Cryaotic or Smosh. I highly doubt it though. I am just a silly fan girl. Oh well.

But I have to focus on my life right now! I have just moved to another country and I need to un pack all of my stuff, get my dog and find a job. Great. Watch out America, Brooke Rogers is here!

**Toby POV**

"Hey Gryphon! Hey Buddy! Do you wanna treat? Come on then!" I said in my 'Gryphon 'voice. I ran into the kitchen with my little Shih Tzu dog running after me. I got him to sit and gave him the treat.

I sat down on my couch and flipped through the different films on Netflix. Tonight was just lazy night for me. I was bored. Ha, sponsor (Tobuscus Adventuuuuurrrreeesss!)! I finally decided to watch The Woman in Black. I quickly went and made popcorn and began to watch the film. I let out a yell every so often at the jump scares.

"No! Oh god no! Dude! Your son is walking out into the train tracks! STOP HIM!" I shouted at the TV screen towards the end of the film. I sighed as the credits rolled up. I looked at the clock. 11:00pm. Bed time!

"Come on Gryphon! Bed time!" I said and called Gryphon up onto my bed and fell asleep.

Nora POV

"Hey buddy!" I said kneeling down as my dog ran towards me. "Oh hi Oreo! Oh I've missed you!" I hugged my dog as he licked my face happily.

We left the kennels and I decided I would take him for a walk. I hadn't seen this dog six months! I had missed him! We walked down the street and I saw a Starbucks. Yeah, I could go for a coffee or latte right now. I quickly tied up Oreo outside and went inside to order. What I didn't notice was the man in a green shirt walking down the street.

Toby POV

"-and BOOP!" I said finishing my Vlog and stopped recording. I sighed happily.

I walked down the street and smiled. It was a great day today. The sun was shining; I had just posted a new video, vlogged for the day and- Holy Nelly! That's a big dog! A giant black and white dog was tied up outside of Starbucks. He wagged his tail I walked by.

"Hey Buddy!" I said and patted his head. I hope his owner doesn't take too long, don't want him being stolen! I carried on walking down the street and back to my car.

Nora POV

"Thank you so much!" I said making my way to the door.

I exited the kennels and squealed happily. I had got a job! I was going to be an assistant vet at the local kennels. I sighed happily and got to my car. I didn't want to go back to my house as I still had a lot of boxes to unpack. But for now, I'll probably pass the time by going shopping. My fridge is kind of empty. I headed down to Wal-mart and began shopping.

I got everything that I needed and then I headed on down to the DVD isle. I picked up a copy of Hachi: A Dogs Tale. I had been meaning to see this film for a while now so I put it into my shopping trolley as well. I quickly paid and headed home.

In the evening, I had managed to sort out some of my boxes but I still had some to go. I was exhausted by this time so I just decided to watch the DVD I bought. By the end of the film I had Oreo sitting up next to me and me hugging him, crying. God that was such a good but sad film! I wiped my eyes and decided that I should watch something funny. I looked to see if any of my favourite Youtubers had uploaded a new video. Tobuscus had. I clicked on the thumbnail and watched his newest lazy vlog. It started off with Toby's phone looking at Gryphon.

"Audience? Wha-? What are you doing looking at Gryphon?" Toby said turning the phone to show him. "Help me! He beats me!" He said in his 'Gryphon' voice. "No I don't- INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!" Toby burst out laughing which caused me to smile. "So, uh, guess what! I have a new neighbour! I haven't met them yet but I am confident to make them like me and not hate me like all of my other neighbours!" Toby moved over to the window and peeked out from behind a curtain. "I can tell they're just...watching me..."

The vlog soon ended with the usual outro of "Bless your face! If you sneezed in this video bless you. Peace off! Ba da do do do do do SUBSCRIBE! Outro of Darkness, then redness then whiteness. Then...BOOP!"

I yawned and changed into my pyjamas which consisted of PJ trousers with a koala pattern and a green TOBUSCUS t-shirt. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Hope you guys like :3 Be sure to leave a review or favourite or follow this fanfic :)**


	2. Toby is my neighbour?

**Sorry this chapters shorter but...meh **

** I do not own TOBUSCUS or Gryphon or any other youtubers that appear in this fanfic.**

**I only own Brooke Rodgers (my OC)**

**Roll the next clip Stephen!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Brooke POV**

I woke up by falling off my bed. Then Oreo came over and licked my face. I got up and made both of us breakfast. Dog food for him and cereal for me. I sat at my table grumpily eating my cereal. I started work tomorrow so my Sunday was free today. I was about to go and get dressed when my doorbell rang. Oreo barked/howled and ran towards the door.

"_OREO!_ Come back here!" I shouted at the dog. "Just coming!" I ran towards the door and opened it but what I saw on the other side, is something I would never expect to see at my front door. A certain man wearing Heeley's and a green shirt like mine.

**Toby POV**

When I woke up, I got dressed and fed Gryphon and then decided to play some Happy Wheels. Then I left the house and walked down the pavement towards the house with the sign outside that said SOLD. My old neighbours had moved out to live somewhere 'quieter'. Not my fault! Okay, maybe it is. I hope that I can make friends with my new neighbour because none of my neighbours like me.

I know all of the Audience would be like "I would love to be your neighbour Toby!" But not everyone is part of the Audience unfortunately. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard a dog bark and howl on the other side. A dog person? Cool!

"_OREO!_ Come back here!" A girl as well? Sweet! I wonder if she will be hot... "Just coming!"

I heard someone run towards the door and then it opened. Standing there was a girl in her twenties, tall, slim, with red dyed hair. She was wearing pyjamas. Were those koalas on her PJ trousers?

"Hi! I'm your neighbour! I just came round to say hi!" I said.

She looked speechless. I frowned but then I noticed the T-shirt she was wearing. It was green with a grey logo on it: **_TOBUSCUS_**. _Oh..._

"You're...Toby Turner..." She said.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and grinned. "Yeah!"

"I'm Brooke." She blushed a bit. Then I think she remembered she was still in her pyjamas.

"Oh! Uh... Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or...?" She asked.

"Sure!" I grinned and followed her inside. "No way!" I said once I got inside.

The same black and white Great Dane I saw outside Starbucks yesterday ran up to me. I scratched his head. "Hey buddy!" I said in my Gryphon voice. I saw that Brooke had disappeared so I figured she had gone to change.

"That's Oreo!" She called from somewhere in her house.

I looked around. Boxes were everywhere! I'll offer to help her unpack later. I sat down on the couch and carried on stroking her dog.

**Brooke POV**

_What the hell?!_ Toby Turner was in my house. _He is my neighbour._ He saw me in my PJ's. _Oh god!_ I quickly got dressed. Grey tank top, dark coloured skinny jeans, black cardigan and boots. I brushed my hair quickly and then brushed my teeth. Then I went back to the living room to see Toby pulling out his phone.

"Oh hey!" Toby said. He was sitting on the sofa with Oreo on top of him. "Great dog!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Oreo, off!" I said commanding my Great Dane to get off of the famous Youtuber.

"Oh its fine! We were just hangin out, weren't we buddy?" He began to speak in his Gryphon voice and I laughed. He grinned when I laughed.

"So...your part of the audience?" Toby asked.

"Yeah... I just watch the channel because of Gryphon." I joked.

Toby stood there in fake shock, placing a hand of his heart and pretended to be angry. "God dangit Gryphon! I am shocked!"

I laughed. "Just kidding!"

Toby laughed. "Oh! Do you mind if I vlog?"

"No not at all!" I said grinning.

Toby grinned and pulled out his phone and started recording by facing the phone at Oreo.

"Audience? Wha-what are you doing looking at my new neighbours dog?" He started. "_**INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS**_!"

I laughed from the background. The Toby faced the camera to himself looking shocked and confused. Then he whispered, "Audience... There's a girl here?!" He turned the camera towards me and I smiled. "Dear lord audience! My new neighbour is a woman! Hothothothothothothothothothot..." He whispered quickly making me blush.

"So this is Brooke! Brookey-brooke! Hey, new nickname already!" Toby burst out laughing causing me to laugh as well. "Hey gurl! What happened to your TOBUSCUS t-shirt?"

"I got changed!" I said.

"She's part of the audience!" Toby said and did this weird mad looking grin. It was hilarious. Toby carried on speaking for a while until he soon ended the vlog with his usual outro. Then he turned to me.

"Thanks for that Brooke. Maybe we should hang out some time? Get some coffee?" He said smiling.

"Sure! That sounds great Toby!" I said blushing a little.

"Can I ask, were you at Starbucks yesterday?" Toby said.

"Yeah I was. I had just picked up Oreo and had tied him up outside while I got a drink." I said confused.

"I knew it was Oreo I saw!" Toby said grinning. "Small world!"

I laughed. "Yeah!"

"Well, I have to go and work on a video. Maybe I'll see you later?" Toby said looking hopeful.

"Yeah! I have to go and walk Oreo later maybe we can meet up and you bring Gryphon along as well?" I asked.

"Sure! Maybe at 7?" Toby asked grinning.

"Deal!" I said and Toby left.

Wait...

Did Toby -freaking- Turner ask me out?


	3. Sorry I'm discontinuing this fanfic

Hey guys... :/

yeah, as you probably read the title to this fanfic chapter, I'm not comnitnignu get his fanfic any longer...

its because I've lost my inspiration for this fanfic and iabsishbxiadhbcowdnc :/

Sorry... :(

BUT ALAS! I SHALL START ANOTHER TOBUSCUS X OC FANFIC! I HAVE A NEW AND IMPROVED IDEA THAT I SHALL HOPEFULLY START SOON!

PEACE OFF!

BOOP!


End file.
